Mataa et Sanie
by Celine Alba
Summary: Une histoire de multiples concupiscences...


Date : 30 janvier 2003

Auteur : Elias

Catégorie : Aventure, romance, humour, etc…**PG13 au moins ! (passages un peu limite hors-jeu).**

Spoilers : « A hundred days », « Paradise Lost », « Metamorphosis ».

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à MGM et SHOWTIME (entres autres). Nullement rémunérée pour écrire ce qui suit, je me contente d'assouvir les desseins goulûment tendancieux de mon chromosome manquant. J'espère que lecteurs et lectrices y trouveront leur compte…

Note personnelle : cette fiction est une réponse au dernier concours lancé par Trekkie : **« La pire et la meilleure mission de SG1 ». Contrainte : les deux missions doivent n'en faire qu'une.**

_Je suis maintenant face à la plus grande décision qu'un homme puisse prendre tout au long de sa vie, de celles qui en changent le cours. Seul dans mes quartiers, devant le miroir qui me renvoie l'image d'un homme encore séduisant mais plus très jeune, je m'interroge. Que faire ? _

Cravate ou nœud pap' ?

_Je vous explique : ce soir, nous nous rendons sur P3Q251 où une cérémonie va avoir lieu en l'honneur de notre alliance avec le peuple de cette planète. Leur technologie est plus avancée que la nôtre dans le domaine militaire mais, grâce au Major Carter, nous avons une meilleure connaissance en astrophysique. Donc, ils ont prévu une soirée de gala avec tenue adéquate obligatoire. Teal'c et Jonas n'ayant pas été invités (je me demande un peu pourquoi, ceci dit…) , seuls Carter et moi allons passer la Porte endimanchés comme pour un mariage. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mariage, je serai très surpris que Mataa n'aie des vues sur Carter et que Sannie n'en aie sur moi. Mataa est un scientifique. Sannie est la fille du Consul Randa. _

_Bon, alors…je mets quoi ? La cravate ou le nœud pap' ? Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, vous devriez plutôt m'aider à choisir ! Et ne niez pas ! Je vous devine devant votre écran en train de vous trémousser bêtement et de vous payer ma tête ! _

_Ca y est, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais demander l'avis d'une femme. Elles, au moins, savent toujours tout mieux que nous. Et Carter ne déroge pas à la règle._

_Toc, toc, toc…devant la porte des quartiers du Major, cravate et nœud pap' à la main._

SAM

Mon Colonel ?

_Oups ! Elle est en peignoir ! O'Neill ! Chasse vite tes pensées salaces de ta petite tête ! Qu'elle soit nue ou en sous-vêtements dessous le peignoir ne change rien au fait qu'elle est avant tout ton Major. Alors, ne la regarde pas comme si elle était une meringue glacée !_

JACK

Heu...Carter...Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? Sinon, je peux revenir plus tard !

SAM

Non, c'est bon…Je finissais de me maquiller et j'allais justement m'habiller. Vous désiriez me voir ?

JACK

Oui. En fait, j'ai un petit problème.

SAM

De quel ordre ?

JACK

A votre avis, je mets cette cravate grise ou le nœud pap' noir ?

SAM

La cravate.

JACK

Sûre ?

SAM

Absolument.

JACK

Merci.

SAM

De rien ! Je peux vous mettre à contribution également, puisque vous êtes là ?

JACK

Bien sûr. Que puis-je pour vous ?

SAM

Tournez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

JACK

Pourquoi ? Vers où ?

SAM

Le temps que j'enfile ma robe. Face au mur !

JACK

Vous êtes très dure avec moi, Carter ! Vous me privez délibérément d'un spectacle qui aurait certainement comblé de joie mes vieux yeux fatigués !

SAM

Taratata ! Vous auriez risqué une crise d'apoplexie, Monsieur !

_Nous rions tous deux tandis que j'essaie de me concentrer sur le mur gris en accrochant ma cravate autour de mon cou._

SAM

C'est bon ! Vous pouvez vous retourner.

_Elle est sublime. Si belle, si désirable, si…Les mots me manquent…De fait, je reste bouche bée, totalement abruti, immobile, le regard rivé sur le buste très décolleté de Sam._

SAM

Ca va, mon Colonel ?

JACK

Euh, oui. Excusez-moi mais vous êtes diaboliquement superbe, Sam…Carter….Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis !

SAM

Vous allez vous en remettre ?

JACK

Je vous promets de ne pas baver sur vous…

SAM

D'accord ! Pouvez-vous m'aider à remonter la fermeture éclair dans mon dos, s'il vous plaît ?

JACK

Oui.

_Je me place derrière elle. Mais, en remontant ladite fermeture, mes doigts caressent la peau de son dos. Elle frissonne. Je tremble. _

JACK

Et voilà ! C'est fait !

SAM

Merci beaucoup.

JACK

Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

SAM

Pour moi aussi.

_Nous nous faisons face un instant, sans un mot, juste à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il me semble de plus en plus évident que nos relations hiérarchiques ne vont pas tarder à céder la place à des relations plus personnelles. Puis, si elle continue à me regarder comme ça, je ne garantis pas une fin de soirée très chaste ! _

SAM

Bon…Il est l'heure d'y aller, non ?

JACK

Oui, vous avez raison. Je passe juste poser le nœud pap' dans mes quartiers et je vous rejoints en salle d'embarquement. Ok ?

SAM

A tout de suite !

_Alors qu'elle referme la porte derrière nous, je commence à m'éloigner tranquillement vers mes propres quartiers quand…_

SAM

Mon Colonel !

_Demi-tour, droite ! Au trot, soldat !_

JACK

Oui ?

SAM

Dites…vous pensez qu'on doit aller là-bas sans armes ?

JACK

Que craignez-vous ? Ils sont nos alliés, n'est-ce pas ?

SAM

Oui, certes, cependant…je ne sais pas…Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions à un banquet ici, sur Terre. Si jamais nous rencontrions un problème, pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous serions incapables de nous défendre. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, les attitudes de Sannie et du Consul me paraissent dictées par d'autres raisons que celle de l'alliance. Vous ne croyez pas ?

JACK

Ils ont les mêmes attitudes que Mataa avec vous, il me semble…Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez raison sur un point : nous serions plus avisés de nous munir d'au moins un zat. Je vais en prendre un et le mettre dans notre mallette de voyage avec les dossiers de l'alliance. Ca vous rassure ?

SAM

Parfait.

JACK

Bon, alors allez-y, Carter. J'arrive de suite.

_Je m'éloigne d'elle alors plus rapidement. Après avoir jeté le nœud pap' sur mon lit et avoir pris la mallette, je me rends à l'armurerie où je récupère deux zats…on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Puis je retrouve mon Major sur la passerelle d'embarquement._

HAMMOND

Colonel, Major, je vous souhaite de passer une très agréable soirée. Et ne vous croyez pas obligés de rentrer pour minuit…Vos codes ne seront annulés qu'après minuit 30 !

JACK

Vous avez peur que notre carrosse se transforme en citrouille et que la Princesse Carter ne se change en militaire, Général ?

HAMMOND

Colonel, je crains que le Major Carter n'ait à subir les assauts de certain militaire déguisé en Prince Charmant !

JACK

Ne vous en faites pas, Général ! Je la protègerai…Car mon nom est Bond, James Bond !

_Pour la première fois depuis que ce satané vortex s'ouvre de manière discontinue (ou presque), je vois Hammond littéralement saisi de fou rire. A croire qu'il commence juste à comprendre mon humour. Mince ! Moi qui pensait que seule Sam y avait accès ! Pendant que je le regarde rougir de rire, je m'adresse à ma collègue de sortie._

JACK

Madame, c'est le Colonel qui vous parle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord de Vortex Airlines. La durée du vol sera d'approximativement 30 secondes. La température au sol de notre destination est d'environ 25 degrés celcius. Le personnel et moi-même espérons que vous apprécierez votre voyage. Attachez votre ceinture, nous allons décoller.

SAM

Depuis quand James Bond est-il pilote d'avion ?

JACK

Depuis que je suis James bond, Carter…Vous oubliez que James Bond est plus fort que tout le monde et qu'il sait tout faire.

SAM

On dit aussi que c'est un sacré coureur de jupons !

JACK

Vous n'avez rien compris ! En fait, ce sont les femmes qui lui courent après car il a la réputation d'être un formidable amant.

SAM

Ah oui ?

_Elle me sourit et nous passons la Porte ensemble._

_Vous me croirez si je vous dis que le comité d'accueil de P3Q251 est composé de Mataa et Sannie ? Ben, je vous le dis ! Ces deux-là ont des idées derrière la tête…A mon avis, et à la façon dont il déshabille Sam du regard et dont Sannie se cramponne aussitôt à mon bras, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont des vues sur nous. Et pas des vues innocentes ! Non, non ! Je ressens de la concupiscence en eux. Concupiscence en un seul mot, s'il vous plaît ! (Oh, je connais certains petits rigolos qui en lisant ce mot pensent à certains autres…c'est pourquoi je préfère préciser ! Rangez vos blagues douteuses dans vos esprits pervertis !) Et je n'aime pas ça, moi, la concupiscence ! _

_Bon, c'est vrai, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, la jeune Sannie est du genre très jolie : brune, yeux verts en amande, 1m65, je dirais 53 kgs, mensurations appréciables, mais…elle a à peine 20 ans ! Son propre père est plus jeune que moi ! C'est pour vous dire ! Et puis, il faut qu'elle arrête immédiatement de me caresser le bras comme elle le fait. Ca me perturbe et je ne peux plus surveiller ce que font Sam et Mataa._

SANNIE

Je peux me permettre de vous faire un compliment, Jack ?

JACK

Si vous voulez…mais ça n'engage à rien, hein ?

SANNIE

Non, bien sûr que non. Laissez-moi vous dire que votre costume de ce soir vous met davantage en valeur que votre tenue militaire. Vous êtes très séduisant, vous savez. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon chevalier servant pour toute la soirée ?

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Concupiscence…Et que puis-je lui répondre sans la vexer ?Je vais lui prétexter que Sam doit m'accompagner. Bien sûr, c'est pure invention de ma part…mais, comment dire ?…Je me fais de plus en plus l'effet d'être un souriceau devant un boa constrictor._

JACK

Eh bien…c'est à dire que j'avais déjà promis au Major Carter de lui servir de cavalier…

SANNIE

D'après ce que je vois, le Major est déjà accompagnée par Mataa.

JACK

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu d'autre choix. Il lui a sauté dessus dès qu'il l'a vue !

SANNIE

Je crois qu'il en est très épris. Elle est très belle. Ils forment un très beau couple, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Ben voyons ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Que mon Major forme un couple avec un Mataa Hari local ! Non mais, oh ! Il se croit où ce zèbre ? Il croit peut-être que je vais le laisser faire sans broncher ? Hakuna Mataa Ta !_

JACK

Ecoutez, Sannie…Chez nous autres, humains de la Terre, quand on fait une promesse, on s'y tient. D'autant plus que chez les militaires, comme nous, c'est un devoir et un honneur que de respecter nos engagements.

SANNIE

Et si le Major vous libérait de cette promesse, vous m'accompagneriez ?

JACK

Je doute qu'elle le fasse, mais si tel était effectivement le cas, oui, je serais ravi de vous pendre à mon bras.

SANNIE

Mataa !

_Il se retourne. Sam aussi et me regarde d'une façon…comme si elle m'en voulait de quelque chose. C'est ce même regard qu'elle a déjà eu autrefois quand je suis revenu d'Edora. _

MATAA

Qu'y a-t-il, Sannie ?

SANNIE

C'est bien toi qui accompagne le Major Carter à la soirée n'est-ce pas ?

MATAA

Je ne sais pas. Sam ? Vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière ?

_Ne lui dis pas oui, Sam, ne me fais pas ça ! Il faut que j'intervienne._

JACK

Carter, je vous l'ai demandé avant ! Vous vous souvenez que nous avions pour ordre express du Général Hammond de rester ensemble tout au long de cette soirée ?

_Elle me regarde et je devine dans ses yeux la plus totale perplexité. Puis elle semble enfin comprendre où je veux en venir et me sourit. _

SAM

C'est exact. Je suis navrée, Mataa, mais le Colonel O'Neill a raison.

SANNIE

Et pourquoi votre Général vous a-t-il donné un pareil ordre ?

JACK

Allez savoir ! Les voies du commandement me sont impénétrables !

SAM

Il est une coutume, sur Terre, qui veut que quand un homme et une femme se rendent ensemble à une soirée, ils y demeurent ensemble.

SANNIE

En ce cas, nous aurions peut-être dû convier Jonas à votre place, Major Carter. Car je présume que votre étrange coutume ne s'applique pas quand ce sont deux hommes qui se rendent à la soirée. N'est-ce pas ?

JACK

Sauf si ces deux hommes forment un couple.

MATAA

Vous voulez dire que les Terriens peuvent s'accoupler entre personnes de même espèce et de même sexe ?

JACK

Ca arrive, oui.

SANNIE  
>Quelle horreur ! Mais cela n'est pas votre cas, Jack, je me trompe ?<p>

_Si j'acquiesce, elle me laissera tranquille de façon définitive mais cela devra me maintenir à distance également de Sam…Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de répondre à Sannie._

JACK

Je me dis que parfois cela rendrait ma vie bien moins compliquée…Mais non, cela n'est pas mon cas.

MATAA

Bien. Donc, puisque vous devez tous deux rester ensemble, Sannie, tu devras te contenter de mon bras pour t'accompagner ce soir.

SANNIE

Comme d'habitude… !

_De fait, Mataa lui prend le coude pour pénétrer dans la salle de réception. J'en fais de même pour Sam._

_Ils s'éloignent légèrement de nous._

SAM (à voix basse)

Vous pensez qu'ils nous en veulent d'avoir déjoué leurs plans de séduction ?

JACK

Je ne sais pas encore…Sannie me semble contrariée…En tout cas, je dois vous remercier pour avoir joué le jeu.

SAM

Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous abandonner entre les bras de cette jolie gamine un peu capricieuse…

JACK

Et pourquoi donc ?

SAM

J'aurais eu peur que votre grand âge ne résiste pas à ses assauts !

JACK

A l'occasion, rappelez-moi de vous démontrer que mon grand âge pourrait encore grandement satisfaire n'importe quelle femme.

SAM

J'oubliais que vous étiez James Bond ! Excusez-moi, monsieur !

JACK

Continuez comme ça, Carter, et je vous promets des représailles !

SAM

J'ai peur…

JACK

Vous devriez…

SAM

Vous aussi…Vous savez que je suis redoutable…

JACK

Oui. Ca, je sais ! Promettez-moi juste de ne pas me mordre !

SAM

Cela dépendra des représailles, mon Colonel…

JACK

Euh…Vous savez que je m'appelle Jack ?

SAM

Je croyais que c'était James ?

JACK

Cette fois, c'est sûr, vous allez y avoir droit !

_Elle rit aux éclats. _

SAM

Et mon prénom est Sam…vous vous rappelez ?

JACK

D'accord, Sam.

SAM

Merci, Jack…

JACK

Pour quoi ?

SAM

Pour ne pas avoir laissé Mataa me servir de cavalier.

JACK

C'est normal. Ca me rendait malade de le voir vous regarder avec autant de convoitise. C'en était dégoûtant.

SAM

Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

_Nous rions à nouveau. Je sens que ce soir, nous allons vraiment et très probablement oublier ce qui nous retient depuis tant d'années. A sa façon de me parler, de me sourire, de me toucher, je sais qu'elle le désire autant que moi. _

_Mataa et Sannie sont à nouveau près de nous. Moi qui espérait qu'ils finiraient par nous oublier ! Quelle déception !_

SANNIE

Jack, Major Carter, mon père vous attend pour vous présenter à l'ensemble des invités. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

JACK

Avec joie.

_Et nous voilà partis vers les fins fonds de la salle, fendant la foule de danseurs et de buveurs. Pour ne pas perdre Sam en route, je lui prends discrètement la main. Si j'avais encore eu le moindre doute sur ses intentions envers moi, maintenant, je suis fixé : elle a entremêlé ses doigts aux miens. Cette fois-ci, il ne faut pas que je loupe le coche. Plus de question. Plus de peur. Plus de regret. Juste elle et moi. Mon cœur en fait un tintamarre de tous les diables dans ma poitrine. C'est l'excitation de la perspective, sans doute…_

_Arrivés devant le buffet, un homme grand et sec comme une trique nous accueille d'un large sourire._

RANDA

Colonel, Major ! Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

JACK

Excellent, monsieur le Consul. Mais vous savez, ces voyages ne durent pas longtemps : à peine partis et déjà arrivés !

RANDA

Il faudra que je me décide un jour à essayer de passer cette Porte…Puisque vous m'assurez que c'est sans danger.

SAM

Absolument. Et vous pourriez ainsi venir nous rendre visite et rencontrer nos dirigeants. Cela renforcerait sans aucun doute nos liens.

RANDA

Vous avez raison, Major Carter. Mais avant d'envisager cela, nous devons déjà finaliser ensemble les termes exacts de nos accords. Vous avez apporté les documents à ce que je vois.

_Je lâche la main de Sam afin d'ouvrir la mallette contenant toute la paperasse préparée par nos technocrates avisés. Puis je les tends au consul._

RANDA

Je vous remercie, Colonel. Toutefois, nous verrons cela ultérieurement. Pour l'heure, je vais vous présenter à nos convives.

_Un de ses conseillers lui donne un micro alors que la musique se taît._

RANDA

Mesdames, Messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? Merci. J'aimerais vous présenter ceux pour qui est donnée cette réception. Ils viennent de la planète Terre et sont arrivés par la Porte des Etoiles que vous connaissez tous sous le nom de l'Anneau Vertical. Nous avons ensemble défini les termes d'une alliance entre nos deux mondes. Le Major Samantha Carter ici présente est une scientifique émérite et elle peut nous apporter les connaissances qui nous manquent. Le Colonel O'Neill est un stratège militaire que notre armement intéresse. C'est donc sur ses bases que nous fondons notre amitié naissante. Je vous demande de les accueillir et de les fêter comme il se doit.

_La salle jusqu'alors silencieuse se met subitement à nous applaudir et à scander des viva Randa et viva la Terre. Il y a cependant un petit truc qui me gêne dans les propos qu'a tenu Randa et dans la façon dont il nous regarde…je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je me sens mal à l'aise. Il faut que j'en parle avec Sam._

JACK

Je vous remercie, monsieur le Consul. Vous nous faites trop d'honneurs.

RANDA  
>Allons donc, Colonel. C'est tout à fait normal. Il y a quand même un point que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous.<p>

JACK

Lequel ?

RANDA

Ma fille m'a dit que vous aviez refusé de lui servir de cavalier. Est-ce exact ?

JACK

En fait, cela n'est pas tout à fait exact. La vérité est que le Major Carter et moi avons reçu pour ordre de ne pas nous séparer de toute la soirée.

RANDA

Et pour quelle raison ? Votre chef ne nous fait-il pas confiance ?

JACK

Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais…

RANDA  
>Mais quoi ? Ma fille ne vous plaît pas, Colonel ?<p>

JACK

Elle est très belle, là n'est pas la question.

SAM

Ecoutez, monsieur le Consul, ce que le Colonel O'Neill essaye de vous dire c'est que nous sommes, lui et moi, ensemble.

_Je suis tellement surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire que je rougis rien qu'en pensant aux implications qu'une telle phrase laisse supposer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ?_

RANDA

Ensemble ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

SAM

Ceci, Monsieur.

_C'est quand je sens les lèvres de Sam sur les miennes que je réalise ce qu'elle entendait par là…Quel délice…J'ouvre la bouche et commence à caresser ses lèvres de ma langue. Elle me cède le passage jusqu'à ce que nos langues se touchent, se mêlent, doucement. Puis elle referme le passage et, sur une dernière caresse de sa bouche sur la mienne, s'écarte de moi. Je suis liquéfié. _

RANDA

Je vois. En ce cas, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de prendre certaines mesures car nul ne peut délaisser ma fille et la blesser sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Je l'ai élevée afin que tous ses désirs soient comblés. Si vous ne voulez pas y accéder, vous allez en subir les conséquences.

_Je dois redescendre de mon petit nuage sensuel plus vite que prévu ! Et merde ! On ne peut pas me laisser quelques minutes de répit afin de savourer ce que je viens de goûter ? Il faut tout de suite que les choses dérapent et que je sois amené à rapidement y faire face ! Dans une vie future, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais être ce que je suis actuellement !_

JACK

Vous voulez faire quoi ?

RANDA

Gardes ! Emmenez le Colonel et le Major dans ma geôle personnelle. Veillez à les y conduire discrètement. Je ne veux pas d'une esclandre publique. Et, Colonel, veuillez nous remettre les deux armes que vous cachez dans votre mallette.

_Vous voyez ? J'avais raison ! J'ai toujours raison. Même si je préfèrerais avoir tort de temps en temps. Ca commence comme un conte de fées et ça se termine en prison, avec des tortures et autres petits agréments…Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que se défoulent tous les tarés de l'univers. Mais bon…Sam est avec moi. Elle m'a embrassé. Je veux bien me faire torturer rien que pour avoir encore droit à un seul de ses baisers. Je suis raide dingue de cette femme ! Et quand je dis raide, je suis vraiment raide ! (Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, non plus ? Les plus âgés d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle, non ?). Bref…passons…_

_Après avoir remis les deux zats à un garde en civil, un autre garde nous emmène, sous la menace d'une arme de poing, genre revolver à laser, à travers les couloirs du Consulat. J'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Sam. Elle a entouré mes hanches du sien. Puis nous sortons dans la rue, sans y croiser une âme. _

_500 mètres environ plus loin, le garde nous fait entrer dans une maison sans fenêtre : la geôle. Un lit et un lavabo servent de seul mobilier._

JACK

Comme c'est charmant ! Un vrai petit nid douillet ! Merci, mon brave. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.

GARDE

A votre place, je ne ferais pas trop le malin. Le Consul est un homme très cruel pour ceux qui blessent sa fille. Un de mes cousins est mort parce qu'il avait osé prétendre que Sannie était nymphomane. Le Consul l'a enfermé ici et l'y a laissé pendant des mois, seul, sans nourriture. Il en est mort de faim après s'être mutilé lui-même pour manger. Vous aurez peut-être droit à un sort plus clément, mais, à mon avis, n'espérez pas qu'il vous gracie.

SAM

Et vous pensez quoi, vous ?

GARDE  
>Je ne suis pas payé pour penser. J'obéis. Et je me préserve de la moindre pensée qui pourrait me conduire où vous êtes.<p>

JACK

Le parfait toutou à son pépère ! Pas vrai ?

GARDE

J'ignore ce que vous sous-entendez. Et pour tout vous dire, je m'en moque. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à tous les deux !

_Sur ce, il s'en va et referme la porte derrière lui. _

_Premier réflexe de militaire entraîné : vérifier la solidité de la porte et le système de fermeture. Consistance résistante aux chocs et fermeture totalement hermétique. _

_Second réflexe de militaire entraîné : faire le tour du propriétaire. Voyons…4 mètres de long sur 2 de large…hauteur approximative de 3m. Plafond lisse, sans bouche d'aération. Le lit a un matelas en mousse. Bon…aucun outil ou instrument auquel nous pourrions trouver une utilité quelconque…J'ai vu tous les épisodes de MacGyver, moi ! Ce type saurait sans doute se sortir de là avec seulement sa ceinture et sa cravate ! Ben la voilà l'idée ! Non ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas MacGyver ? D'accord mais je suis quand même Jack O'Neill, le Colonel le plus optimiste et le plus chanceux de l'univers, non ? Si ! Oh et puis taisez-vous ! Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir sereinement à une solution. Je regarde ma compagne d'infortune qui, à mon instar, semble inspecter les lieux avec beaucoup de minutie. _

JACK

Alors, Sam…Une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

SAM  
>Non, pour l'instant, aucune. Et vous ?<p>

JACK

Je réfléchis.

SAM

Ah…

JACK

Je peux vous poser une question ?

SAM

Pourquoi je vous ai embrassé tout à l'heure ?

JACK

Oui. Loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, d'ailleurs…

SAM

En fait, j'en avais marre des questions du Consul et puis…j'en avais très envie.

JACK

J'ai adoré.

SAM

Moi aussi.

JACK

Me trouveriez-vous trop audacieux si j'osais en redemander ?

SAM

Non.

JACK

Sam…

_Là, je crois que je suis en train d'oublier complètement notre situation présente et si particulière. Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle se rapproche de moi. Nous ne nous quittons plus des yeux. Je glisse ma main gauche dans son cou. Elle penche un peu la tête de façon à caresser ma main de sa joue._

SAM

Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends, Jack…si longtemps…Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand vous étiez coincé avec Maybourne et que nous ne savions même pas où vous étiez. J'ai perdu pied. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Vous me manquiez et je ne pouvais envisager ma vie sans vous. J'ai vraiment réalisé alors que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, je vous aime. J'aurais aimé vous le dire. Je n'ai jamais osé.

JACK

Je ne me suis pas montré très coopératif, non plus ! Vous savez, quand Nirti vous a empoisonnée et que je vous ai vue mourir à petits feux, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'avais une envie folle de vous serrer contre moi et de vous embrasser quand vous avez posé la tête sur mon épaule. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses …Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que…que…enfin…vous le savez…

SAM

Tais-toi, Jack ! Embrasse-moi. Aime-moi.

JACK

Oui.

_Ma bouche enveloppe la sienne, nos langues se retrouvent et recommencent leur ballet avec davantage de passion que précédemment, nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre. Je sens les siennes défaire nerveusement ma cravate et ses doigts s'acharner sur les boutons de ma chemise pour ensuite se frayer un chemin sur ma poitrine. Je trésaille légèrement tout en faisant lentement descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et en l'embrassant partout où sa chair m'est enfin dévoilée. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme. Elle a écarté ma chemise et a posé sa bouche son un de mes tétons. Sa langue le caresse puis part à la découverte de mon torse offert tandis que ses mains s'attardent désormais sur la partie sensible et inférieure de mon anatomie. Lorsqu'elle en glisse une à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et de mon boxer, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Pour la punir de ce geste, je la relève doucement et descend à mon tour mes mains le long de ses hanches, effleurant au passage les pointes de ses seins encore protégés par le tissu, caressant lentement son ventre tendu, et, soulevant d'un geste impatient le bas de sa robe, je passe une main sous sa culotte. Elle gémit à son tour. Je trouve l'endroit chaleureux et accueillant…_

_Mais il est sans doute écrit quelque part que nous ne pourrons jamais faire l'amour normalement ! Alors que je suis sur le point de la dévêtir entièrement, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître celle par qui le scandale est arrivé. En voilà une qui arrive à point nommé !Elle est accompagnée par deux gardes armés._

SANNIE

J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas !

JACK

Ben là, si ! Vous nous dérangez ! Nous étions sur le point de faire ce que vous et moi ne ferons jamais. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vous aime pas et que seule Sam est capable de satisfaire mes désirs.

SANNIE  
>Vous êtes un homme bien imbu de vous-même, Jack ! Je n'ai jamais attendu de vous ce que vous appelez l'amour ! Ca, je le laisse aux imbéciles du genre de Mataa, ceux qui considèrent que les sentiments sont plus importants que les appétits sexuels. Non, moi, je voulais juste que vous me fassiez l'amour. Comme je vous ai désiré dès que je vous ai vu. C'était visiblement trop vous demander…<p>

JACK

En effet.

SANNIE

Je ne vous comprends pas. J'ai connu bien des hommes et j'ai appris à lire dans leurs yeux. J'ai lu dans les vôtres que vous me trouviez belle et désirable.

JACK

Vous êtes belle et désirable, c'est indéniable, mais, je ne vous désire pas.

SANNIE

C'est ce que nous allons voir !

JACK

Oh mais c'est tout vu !

SANNIE

Demandez-vous ce qui est le plus important pour vous et votre peuple, Jack…Votre seule participation à ma jouissance sauvera l'alliance de nos deux mondes ainsi que la vie de votre Major. C'est à vous de décider. Mon père ne fera rien sans mon aval.

JACK

Vous voulez que je vous baise ? C'est ça ? (Je suis désolée pour les termes un peu brutaux mais Jack est en colère ! )

SANNIE

Que vous me fassiez l'amour, Jack ! Que vous me fassiez ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire au Major Carter.

JACK

N'y comptez pas ! Je peux à la rigueur vous grimper comme un animal sous la contrainte et la torture, mais jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous ferai vivre ce que je veux partager avec Sam. Vous aurez mon corps à mon corps défendant. Vous n'aurez jamais plus.

SANNIE

Alors je m'en contenterai. Je peux me satisfaire du mal que je vais faire à votre Major quand elle verra son amant me donner du plaisir. Car ma seule et plus intense jouissance sera de la voir souffrir.

JACK

Vous avez décidément toutes les vertus, Sannie : capricieuse, nymphomane et sadique !

SANNIE

Je sais ce que je veux et je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Chez nous, cela s'appelle de l'opiniâtreté.

SAM

Et chez nous, c'est de la démence.

SANNIE

Le fait est, Major Carter, que quels que soient les noms que vous pouvez me donner, Jack va me faire l'amour sous vos yeux.

SAM

N'utilisez pas un mot dont vous usurpez le sens exact ! Jack ne va pas vous faire l'amour. Il va juste vous culbuter pour me sauver la vie.

SANNIE

En ce cas, cela devrait vous laisser indifférente, n'est-ce pas ? Mais assez causé !

_Elle commence à se dévêtir entièrement sous les regards intéressés des deux gardes. Moi, je ne quitte pas Sam des yeux. Puis, une fois nue, Sannie vient vers moi, défait la ceinture de mon pantalon, ouvre la braguette et me prend dans sa bouche. Je regarde toujours Sam mais elle a tourné la tête et a fermé les yeux. _

_Malgré moi, le traitement qu'inflige Sannie à ma virilité produit l'effet qu'elle escompte. Elle cesse alors, se relève et va vers les gardes à qui elle prodigue les mêmes soins. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de Sam. _

_Puis, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et le Consul fait son entrée en compagnie de Mataa. Cette prison intime ressemble de plus en plus à un hall de gare, ma parole ! _

RANDA

Sannie ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

SANNIE

Comme tu peux le constater, cher père, je suis en train de préparer Jack à me faire l'amour.

RANDA

Et tu peux me dire en quoi le fait de faire ce que tu fais aux gardes prépare le Colonel ?

SANNIE

Regarde-le, père, il est tout excité. N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

JACK

Je suis plus écoeuré qu'excité.

RANDA

Ma fille vous déplait donc à ce point ?

JACK

Vous trouvez normal qu'une fille de son âge aie de tels agissements ? Vous n'êtes pas choqué de la voir s'exhiber, totalement nue, et de la regarder sucer les baigneurs de vos gardes ?

RANDA  
>Si tel est son bon plaisir, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Je suis là pour rajouter une clause au contrat d'alliance.<p>

JACK

Car vous croyez réellement que nous allons accepter de nous allier avec vous ?

RANDA

Oh mais vous n'avez pas le choix. J'ai pris la peine d'avertir votre Général que vous aviez décidé de rester parmi nous plus longtemps.

JACK

Et il vous a cru ?

RANDA

Bien sûr ! Je lui ai expliqué que vous et le Major aviez trouvé deux raisons importantes de rester : Sannie pour vous et Mataa pour le Major. Il a paru heureux d'apprendre que vous vous étiez fait de nouveaux amis…

SAM

Tout comme il a été heureux d'apprendre que sur Terre, désormais, les poules avaient des dents.

RANDA

Et c'est quoi, une poule ?

SAM

C'est un animal de basse-cour qui pond des œufs. Et autrefois, ces animaux n'avaient pas de dents. Mais grâce à la recherche de nos savants, c'est aujourd'hui chose faite.

_Je comprends ce que Sam veut dire…Hammond n'étant pas dupe des sentiments que Sam et moi éprouvons depuis longtemps l'un pour l'autre, il a dû se douter que quelque chose clochait quand Randa l'a appelé. _

RANDA

Ceci étant, Mataa va se joindre à vous. Ainsi, Major Carter, vous ne serez pas en reste.

_Sannie a terminé son « travail » de pompage auprès des gardes. Elle me fait désormais face, debout, tandis que les gardes m'obligent à m'agenouiller devant elle. Je commence à comprendre quelle va être la suite du programme…_

SANNIE

C'est une excellente idée, père. Qu'en penses-tu Mataa ?

MATAA

A dire vrai, Sannie, j'aurais préféré que Sam soit plus consentante à mon égard, mais je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec. Excusez-moi d'avance, Sam, pour ce que je vais prendre. Ma seule raison d'obéir, en plus de mon désir et de mon amour pour vous, est la raison d'Etat.

RANDA

Tout est donc parfait. Je peux me retirer. Sannie, je t'attends dans mes appartements dès que tu en auras terminé.

SANNIE

Bien, père.

_Puis il s'en va. Les deux gardes sont toujours là, nous menaçant de leurs armes._

SANNIE

Alors, Jack ! Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous maintenant ?

JACK

J'en ai une vague idée, en effet. Mais vous n'obtiendrez pas ceci de moi à moins que Sam ne soit libérée.

SANNIE

Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris : vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Soit vous faites ce que je vous demande, soit Mataa viole votre Sam maintenant. Mataa ?

MATAA

Je suis navré, Sannie, mais je ne peux faire ça.

SANNIE  
>Et pourquoi donc ? Tu la désires, non ?<p>

MATAA

Oh que oui ! Mais je veux aussi lui donner du plaisir.

SAM

C'est très gentil à vous, Mataa, mais quoique vous fassiez, je ne ressentirai jamais de désir pour vous. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Pour moi, il n'y a que Jack. Lui et lui seul.

SANNIE  
>Alors tu vois bien que tu vas être obligé de la violer si tu la veux ! Quant à vous, Jack, je vous donne encore 30 secondes pour vous décider à poser vos lèvres là où je le désire.<p>

JACK  
>Mataa, écoutez-moi ! Réfléchissez un peu…Si vous aimez Sam, vous ne pouvez lui faire subir ça.<p>

MATAA

Vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas. Rien que l'idée me rend impuissant.

SANNIE  
>Alors les gardes vont s'occuper d'elle !<p>

SAM  
>Non !<p>

_Déjà les deux clébards de cette folle sont auprès de Sam. Un lui tient le haut du corps et l'autre vient de relever sa robe et d'ôter sa culotte._

JACK

Arrêtez ! C'est bon…je vais obéir et vous faire ce que vous voulez. Mais de grâce, laissez Sam tranquille !

_Je suis sur le point de passer le tête entre les jambes de Sannie quand je vois Mataa saisir un des gardes, lui prendre son arme pour abattre le second. Il n'en faut pas plus à Sam pour régler son compte au premier. Moi, je me remets debout. Sam est près de moi. Quant à Mataa, il s'occupe de Sannie qu'il gifle violemment._

SANNIE

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Mataa ?

MATAA  
>Il me prend que j'en ai assez de te voir menacer et tuer les personnes qui ne cèdent pas à tes moindres caprices. Il me prend que j'ai toujours eu envie de te mettre des claques. Il me prend que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à supporter de tels agissements infantiles et irresponsables. Il me prend enfin qu'il est sans doute temps pour notre peuple de se choisir un nouveau Consul dont les décisions ne seront pas dictées par les frasques de sa fille.<p>

JACK

En tout cas, merci, Mataa. Je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi le bon camp. Vous savez comment on sort d'ici ?

SAM  
>Avec les clés, Jack.<p>

JACK

Et tu les as ?

_Elle les agite sous mon nez avec un clin d'œil._

JACK

Elles étaient où ?

SAM  
>Dans les poches du garde que Mataa a tué en premier.<p>

JACK

Super. Alors on s'en va ?

MATAA  
>Attendez !<p>

JACK

Quoi ? Et c'est quoi ce vacarme à l'extérieur ?

MATAA

Quelqu'un a dû donner l'alarme. C'est celle qu'on utilise quand un garde meurt ou est en danger de mort.

SAM  
>Comment et qui peut faire ça ?<p>

MATAA

Les gardes et les hauts dignitaires sont tous équipés de bracelets digitaux. Dès qu'un garde meurt, son bracelet cesse d'émettre et cela fait sonner l'alarme

SANNIE  
>Vous n'irez pas bien loin ! Pauvres fous ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous échapper aussi facilement ?<p>

SAM

Oh vous, la ferme !

SANNIE

D'ici 5 minutes, cette prison sera cernée par tous les gardes du Consulat.

SAM

Jack, je peux ?

JACK

Je t'en prie, Sam…Fais donc !

_Je viens d'autoriser mon Major à frapper Sannie. Et quand Sam est en colère, ben…il vaut mieux être gentil avec elle et ne pas l'énerver davantage. Mince ! J'aurais peut-être dû en avertir Sannie, non ? Vous ne croyez pas ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai ça de plus sur ma conscience ! De toutes façons, c'est trop tard ! Sam vient de la réduire au silence. Elle lui a mis un tel crochet du droit que l'autre en est K.O. !_

JACK

Ca va mieux, ma chérie ?

SAM

Oui, merci. Ca soulage ! Premier problème réglé.

JACK

Et si on filait maintenant ?

SAM

Je crois que Sannie avait raison. Les rues doivent être infestées de gardes et nous n'irions pas loin.

JACK

Que suggères-tu ?

SAM

Mataa, vous allez sortir. Nous, on reste ici et on fait comme si de rien n'était. Jack, tu vas allonger Sannie sur le lit.

JACK

D'accord et après ? Dès qu'elle se réveille, tu lui en remets une ?

SAM

Oui, c'est l'idée.

JACK

Et on attend les renforts, c'est ça ?

SAM

Oui.

MATAA

Je pense que cela ne changera rien tant que le Consul règnera…et puis cette alliance est vraiment importante pour nos deux mondes. Si vos amis arrivent ici pour vous libérer, cela va se terminer en conflit. Enfin, vous oubliez les deux gardes morts. Vous pensez en faire quoi ? Moi, je crois que nous devrions tous les 3 sortir d'ici et prendre Sannie comme otage. Personne ne tentera quoi que ce soit tant que nous la détiendrons. Et nous allons directement à la Porte des Etoiles.

JACK

Je suis assez d'accord avec ce plan. Sam ?

SAM

Okay. On file.

MATAA

Je me charge de Sannie.

JACK

Euh…ne devrions pas la vêtir un peu auparavant ?

MATAA

Pas le temps, Jack ! De plus, la majorité des hommes alentours l'ont déjà vue nue ou lui sont déjà passé dessus.

SAM

Cette fille est une véritable gare de triage à elle toute seule !

JACK

Sam ! Quel langage !

_Nous finissons quand même par sortir, Mataa devant avec Sannie dans les bras, Sam le suivant et moi fermant la marche. Nous rencontrons effectivement des tas de gardes en chemin…Mais à la vue de l'arme que tient Sam et qu'elle pointe sur la tête de la fille du Consul, ils nous laissent passer. Je suis quasiment persuadé que beaucoup sont soulagés de la voir partir avec nous !_

_Après quelques minutes de marche et quelques arrêts liés aux encombrements de la route (et une garnison de gardes à droite, et une garnison à gauche…etc…), nous arrivons devant la Porte où nous attendent déjà Jonas et Teal'c. Surprise ! _

JACK

C'est gentil à vous, les gars, d'être venus nous rejoindre !

TEAL'C

Le Général Hammond a pensé qui vous aviez peut-être rencontré des ennuis. Il a même rajouté que vous connaissant, cela ne faisait certainement pas le moindre doute. C'est pourquoi il nous a demandé de venir aux renseignements afin de juger de ce qu'il en était.

JACK

Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui a laissé croire que nous avions besoin de renforts ?

JONAS

Apparemment, le Consul lui aurait dit que vous souhaitiez vous attarder ici parce que vous étiez plus ou moins tombés amoureux de deux autochtones.

SAM

Et ?

JONAS  
>Le Général pensait que cela était visiblement impossible puisque, selon lui, vous êtes déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre.<p>

JACK

Alors le bon vieux Général est plus observateur que je le pensais.

MATAA

Bon, je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, maintenant. Je vais rester ici et préparer de futures élections.

SAM

N'avez-vous pas peur des mesures de rétorsion ?

_Ben, justement, puisqu'on en parle…devinez qui vient d'arriver pour nous dire au revoir ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Allez, faites un effort, quoi ! C'est le dénouement de notre aventure…et lors des dénouements, vous savez tous pertinemment que tous les personnages principaux doivent être réunis…Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? _

RANDA

Mataa, tu me déçois beaucoup…Gardes, saisissez-vous de lui !

SAM

Je crains de devoir vous signaler, Monsieur le Consul, que votre fille a, en ce moment même, mon revolver à laser de collé contre sa tempe droite. Si l'un de vos gardes fait le moindre geste, j'explose la cervelle de votre chère enfant.

RANDA

Que voulez-vous ?

JACK

Votre démission afin que nous puissions signer l'alliance avec votre successeur. Nous ne voulons pas traiter avec un homme incapable d'aller à l'encontre des caprices psychotiques de sa fille. La façon dont nous avons été traités, le Major Carter et moi, dénote chez vous une certaine propension à la folie. Nous avons également entendu parler des crimes commis par votre fille juste parce qu'elle était rejetée par un homme ou qu'un autre la traitait de nymphomane, ce qu'elle est. C'est une malade qu'il faut soigner et donc, nous l'emmenons avec nous à cette fin. J'ajoute également que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Mataa, votre fille ne vous serait jamais rendue et que nous la laisserions moisir dans un de nos instituts spécialisés.

RANDA

Vous ne pouvez vous immiscer dans nos affaires d'Etat, Colonel O'Neill ! Cela s'appelle de l'ingérence ! Et ma fille n'est pour rien dans les décisions que je suis amené à prendre.

JACK

A d'autres ! Racontez vos salades à votre peuple tant que le cœur vous en dit…Mais vous ne reverrez pas votre fille si vous restez au pouvoir.

RANDA  
>Vous me faites un odieux chantage !<p>

SAM

Pas plus odieux que celui dont nous avons été victimes. Chez nous, votre fille sera confiée aux meilleurs spécialistes. Nous vous la rendrons une fois guérie et quand vous aurez abandonné votre poste. Je pense que le marché est honnête. Qu'en pensez-vous Mataa ?

MATAA

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

_Il se tourne alors vers les gardes et leur raconte de quels agissements sont capables le consul et sa fille. Bon nombre d'entre eux n'ont pas l'air surpris…Je crois pouvoir dire que si Randa ne démissionne pas, le peuple est prêt à l'y obliger. Et je parierais sur Mataa pour prendre la succession. Je crois que je l'aime bien, lui…Son plus gros défaut est d'être amoureux de Sam et d'être scientifique de surcroît ! Mais bon…Je pense pouvoir m'en accommoder…_

_Bref ! Les gardes finissent tous par ranger leurs armes et par quitter les lieux. _

_Tiens ! Sannie se réveille…_

SANNIE

Lâche-moi, espèce de traître !

MATAA

Si tu y tiens…

_Et vous savez quoi ? Il la lâche de tout son haut et la laisse tomber par terre !Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas plaire à la petite, ça…_

SANNIE

Tu vas me le payer !

SAM

Je ne crois pas, non…vous avez vu qui est venu vous dire au revoir ?

SANNIE

Me dire au revoir ?

RANDA  
>Je suis désolé, Sannie chérie…<p>

SANNIE

Père ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Vous partez ?

JACK

Non, lui il reste ici pour rendre des comptes à son peuple. Par contre, vous, vous venez avec nous. On va vous confier à nos docteurs pour la tête ! Vous allez voir qu'après ça, toutes vos pulsions sexuelles seront amoindries et vos caprices anéantis.

SANNIE

Plutôt mourir !

SAM

Ca peut s'arranger, si vous voulez…je me ferais un plaisir de vous rendre ce petit service ! Entre femmes, il faut bien se soutenir !

SANNIE

Vous…vous êtes…

SAM

Jack, je peux ?

JACK

Oui, oui…Ne te gêne pas pour moi !

_Et voilà comment Teal'c se retrouve avec une femme nue et inconsciente dans les bras ! Il passe la Porte avec elle et Jonas. Sam et moi restons un peu pour régler les derniers détails avec Mataa, tandis que le Consul fulmine de rage légèrement plus loin ! _

JACK

Je ne sais comment vous remercier encore une fois pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, Mataa…

MATAA

Ne me remerciez pas, Jack, c'était la moindre des choses. De plus, vous et Sam venez de donner l'occasion à mon peuple de se débarrasser de cette furie et de son couard de père. Nos hommes pourront désormais mieux vivre…même si certains regretteront peut-être un peu les largesses sexuelles de Sannie…

JACK

Ils s'en remettront ! Au besoin, envoyez-nous les plus en manque. Nous leur offrirons un séjour en cellule avec elle ! Ca devrait les calmer !

MATAA

D'accord.

SAM

J'espère que vous serez nommé consul, Mataa, vous êtes un homme bien.

MATAA

Cependant pas assez bien pour rivaliser avec Jack, n'est-ce pas, Sam ?

SAM

Vous m'en voulez ?

MATAA

Non, bien sûr que non. Vous savez, je comprends que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Et puis, vous formez un très beau couple, tous les deux. Il me suffit de vous savoir heureuse pour être heureux.

SAM

Merci.

MATAA

Par contre, si vous changez un jour d'avis, je serais toujours là pour vous !

JACK

Comptez sur moi pour faire sorte qu'elle ne change jamais d'avis !

SAM

Bon, Messieurs, je crois que nous devons y aller…Merci encore pour tout Mataa. Et bonne chance !

_Quand je me suis retourné une dernière fois pour lui faire signe de mettre Randa dans sa geôle personnelle, j'ai vu que Mataa a ri ! Désolé, mais celle-là, il fallait vraiment que je vous la fasse !Elle n'est pas bonne ? De toutes façons, je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Je vais la ressortir au débriefing ! Je sais au moins que Sam appréciera, elle ! Et puisqu'on parle de Sam…_

_En arrivant sur la passerelle de la base où nous attendent déjà le Général et nos amis (Teal'c a toujours Sannie dans ses bras…le coquin ! Il en profiterait pas un peu, lui ?), je suis pris de fou rire en repensant à…_

SAM

Ca ne va pas, mon Colonel ?

_Oups ! Le « Mon Colonel » me rappelle subitement que nous sommes de retour au pays de la loi de non-fraternisation ! Je me rapproche de Sam suffisamment pour ne pas que les autres entendent ce que j'ai à lui dire._

JACK (murmurant)

Sam…il ne te manquerait pas quelque chose dessous ta robe ?

_A la voir rougir, je comprends qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas remis sa…_

_Après le passage obligé à l'infirmerie, et compte tenu de l'heure tardive (2 heures du matin, heure de Colorado Springs), le Général décide de reporter le débriefing à demain matin et nous ordonne à tous d'aller nous coucher. Quelle bonne idée que voilà ! Et je pars discrètement rejoindre mon Major dans ses quartiers pour terminer ce que nous avions si bien commencé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…Seul son « oh Jack » au moment crucial a troublé le silence de la pièce. _

_Je suis Jack O'Neill, le Colonel le plus optimiste et le plus chanceux de l'univers ! Et d'après Sam, je suis meilleur que James Bond…alors…les femmes ont toujours raison !_

**FIN**

_Je_ _tiens à personnellement et humblement m'excuser pour toutes les allusions et les termes un peu chauds utilisés dans cette fic. J'espère que vous comprendrez que, ayant pris la place de Jack, je ne pouvais mettre dans sa bouche des mots plus poétiques…cela aurait été incongru voire ridicule. Voilà ! C'est mon opinion que je partage d'ailleurs avec moi-même._

_Bisous à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
